1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip package structure, especially to a multi-chip package structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry substantially includes integrated circuit fabricating and integrated circuit packaging. The integrated circuit fabricating indicates that fabricating the integrated circuits on a wafer. And the integrated circuit packaging can provide functions of structure protection, electrical transmission and good heat dissipation to the die (a part of the wafer after wafer cutting) on which IC has been fabricated thereon.
In general, the integrated circuit packaging is to carry out fabricating process to a single die, i.e., packaging a single die is commonly seen. However, a plurality of dies (multi-chip) has to be packaged on a single carrier according to some requirements. Thus, how to arrange those dies (multi-chip) is very important for decreasing the dimension of the package structure.